Iyon Adaavi
Early Life Born on Munto Codru in 25BBY. Located in the Outer Rim, Iyon's home was isolated from the rest of the galaxy and visitors were few and far between. The natives, Codru-Ji, are suspicious of outsiders and prefer their sheltered society with its complicated political structures and tradition. Iyon would prove to be unique among his species. Iyon Adaavi's fate was shaded with despair before he was born. Iyon never knew his true father. Shortly after Iyon was born, his mother remarried. From this union came Iyon's half-brother, Gio. Iyon's step-father resented Iyon and was cruel to him. He made it clear to Iyon that he wanted to get rid of him, leaving Gio as his heir. Iyon's mother, sinking deeper into depression took little notice. She loved her children, but was trapped in a life she never wanted. Iyon was trapped as well, never wanting to follow in anyone's footsteps or take part in his people's politics. His step-father was an ambitious politician, concerned only with power, using even his own family as pawns in his plans. Iyon found hope, and escape, in fixing things. From the moment he matured to a Codru-Ji he would take apart anything he could get his four hands on, and put it back together even better than it was before, though his talents were wasted on his relatively primitive home planet. His life would change- or perhaps truly begin- when a foreign ship crash-landed on Munto Codru. A group of fringers were the first off-worlders Iyon had ever seen. Their ship had been struck in an asteroid field and they had injured crew aboard. They traded goods in exchange for medical supplies and a place to rest and repair their ship. Iyon was instantly drawn to them, and especially the ship's mechanic. He was fascinated with their ship and all the strange machines they had, and nothing could drag him away. He learned about engines and hyper-drives, and how big the galaxy was and how much there was to see. Even then, at the age of 11, he knew that for better or worse he would leave his home. A Bigger World Many natives were suspicious of the outsiders and avoided them, but Iyon's "father" was surprisingly welcoming, offering to supply them with lodging near his home. As a local representative, he claimed it was his duty to be hospitable to visitors ( though secretly he had more nefarious intentions). Having the off-worlders close by meant that Iyon spent his every waking hour following them around like an eager pup. His parents- especially his step-father- encouraged this curiosity, which would have seemed suspicious to Iyon had he not been so distractedly happy. He never suspected the turn of events which would shape the rest of his life. It didn't take long for the fringers to notice a young Codru-Ji watching them - from a distance at first, but moving closer each day, unable to hide his interest. Most of the crew ignored him at first, but some among them took notice (notably their mechanic- an older male from the Core). When they realized the boy wasn't going anywhere they made use of him and put his hands to work. The mechanic was tasked with "watching" Iyon and made sure he didn't break anything. He almost lost his patience with Iyon's endless questions and rambunctious energy, but soon found a reliable helper and eager student in this strange boy who would eventually become like a son to him. He told Iyon about faraway worlds and strange creatures; of hair-raising adventures that left him with a grizzly scar, or a small fortune, or maybe just a good story. When it came time for the fringers to leave, Iyon tried to stowaway in their cargo hold. When he was found by the mechanic, Iyon begged to stay. But the mechanic scolded him and told him he didn't know what he was getting into. He warned him of their kind of life. "We have no home, no guarantee of tomorrow". "What's the point of having a home", Iyon thought, "if you don't belong there?" As he watched their ship fade to a distant point of light, Iyon made a promise to himself that he would see them again. It didn't take long. Almost a year later they were back on Munto Codru. Iyon was waiting by the docking bay as they touched down. Spotting the mechanic's face through the crowd, Iyon approached. They were both happy to see each other, and the mechanic held out his hand with a gift for Iyon. "It's not much, but it's always brought me luck," he said and placed something small and metallic into Iyon's palm. It looked to be a part of a larger mechanism, being roughly the shape of a key and heavier than it appeared. "Doesn't hurt to be a little superstitious, out on the Rim", the Mechanic quipped, then added "but of course, luck isn't always enough. The galaxy can be a cold place; never forget that it owes you nothing. All you have is what you make." The old man had a far-off look in his eyes. Young Iyon was so pleased to see his friend again that he hardly noticed anything else, and seeing them return so soon was nothing but happenstance in his eyes. He couldn't have know that a dark design was unfolding -- one in which he would play a key role. The Codru-Ji have a culture that can seem strange to outsiders. Kidnapping plays a big part in their political structures, though it is mostly ceremonial and rarely ends in violence or death. There is an understanding amongst the native Codru-Ji that the process is more a game than a serious offense, and that the victims will be returned and unharmed in exchange for ransom. These situations can be delicate and their subtleties are often lost on outsiders. Iyon's step-father was well aware of these facts when he enlisted the off-worlders in a a kidnapping scheme. The Codru-Ji politician saw an opportunity for a power grab, and he greedily seized it. He would abduct a rival's child and use it as leverage for his own ambitions. Involving the foreign scavengers would set up a plausible scapegoat, and play into the local mistrust of outsiders. This would make the Codru-Ji more hesitant to join the greater galactic arena, ensuring that Iyon's step-father would keep his strangle-hold on local manufacturing and trade. He picked the most unsavory of the crew members and set the plan in motion. Leaving Home (A New Start) Iyon had hoped with all his heart that he would leave his planet, and see the stars; that he wold find adventure, and witness wonders beyond his wildest daydreams. It was deepest desire for as long as he could remember. But when it finally happened, as is so often the case, it was hardly anything like what he had imagined. Sometimes when the nights were very quiet, and he found himself alone, Iyon would look at the stars and think about his home. He would think about the day he left, and feel a stab of regret in his chest, as an intense wave of heat would pass through his body. And when he slept he would dream of his home, and of his family. At first it was as if he was back in his village, as if it was any other normal day. Running in the deep green meadows, or splashing in a stream. He would see his mother, his brother, the other children with whom he would play, and he would forget everything. Then he would notice a figure -- separate from the rest, with its back to him -- and he would approach it. It was a child, and though he had never seen them before, he was drawn to them; pulled by some sinister gravity. As he reached out (each night it happened the same way, this series of moments stuck in a loop) the figure would turn to him suddenly, violently. And he would see the blood that covered their featureless face. With a silent scream Iyon would turn to run back to the shelter of his home and his mother. But he would see that his path was blocked by the people of his village, now bloodied, their faces twisted in agony. Billows of dark smoke curled up past the tree line, as his village burned around him. And the crowd surrounded Iyon, hands outstretched in anger and despair, closing around him, wailing and shrieking. His dream became a nightmare, so vivid he could smell the charred wood and burning flesh. Then as the crowd tightened like a noose, and clawed hands tore and ripped at him, he would wake up. Not with a start, or a shout. His eyes would shoot open, though he would lie still, as if lost in a memory of a time that never was. He spent some time torturing himself over the past, and what might have been. The guilt nearly ate him alive, until he realized the problem wasn't going away; that it was no good to waste time on regrets. After that, he just tried to forget. Later in his life, Iyon might have even found some grim amusement in thinking of these days. Early trauma always weighs heavy. As you go on, Iyon knew, the pain gets dulled -- and the drinking helps. Most nights, after that, he couldn't remember a single dream.